The Girlfriend
by October Petrelli
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Sylar had a girlfriend...and if his girlfriend was on The List? [Sequel now posted]
1. Chapter 1: Trust

Jodie entered her apartment to find it pitch black and quiet. She threw her bag on the kitchen counter and noticed the glowing numbers on the microwave. It read 10:37. She hadn't realized how late she had worked. She loved her job and never really minded when she lost track of time.

She flipped the light switch on and the living room flooded with light. She jumped when she noticed the figure of a man lounging on her couch. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she smiled.

"Working late again?" the man asked as he stood up. The man was her boyfriend of about 8 months. He was in his twenties and had just quit his job as a watchmaker/repairer. His real name was Gabriel Gray but he insists that everyone call him Sylar. Jodie was the only one he let call him Gabriel. In fact, Jodie didn't even know that people called him Sylar.

Jodie ran over to him and hugged him like she'd never see him again. Sylar hugged back and kissed her gently on the neck.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Jodie practically squealed as they pulled away. "How was Texas?"

"It was…interesting," Sylar said as he continued to smile. "But fun."

"That's good," Jodie asked as she smoothed out a few wrinkles in his shirt. "I was kind of getting worried. You were gone for quite a while."

"Yeah," Sylar said and scratched his head. "Like I had said, I didn't exactly know when I'd be back. We didn't just go to Texas though. We went to Montana and Virginia to meet a few people. I'm going to have to go over to Mohinder's house for a few hours tomorrow to help out with a few things."

"Mohinder?"

"Oh, sorry, he's a co-worker that lives not too far away from here; just further into town. We're working on this project together."

"Okay then," Jodie said and kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to the coat rack and removed her jacket. "Did you bring home any souvenirs?"

Sylar laughed a little. "Well," he said, "you know how I can do things that most other people can't?"

"You mean like, your telekinesis that I totally envy you for?" Jodie asked as she walked back over to him.

Sylar laughed again. "Yes," he said "Exactly."

"Well," Jodie said, "What about it?"

"They're not really souvenirs," Sylar lied "but I can do a few other things as well."

Jodie looked surprised. "Like what?" she asked excitedly and sat down, getting ready to be impressed.

"Well," Sylar said, "I can hear extremely well now, and I can…do this."

Sylar looked around for something he could demonstrate with. He found a pen on the coffee table and picked it up. He paused for a second to think, and then he grabbed one of Jodie's arms. "Come here," he said and lead Jodie to the kitchen sink. Sylar set the pen in the sink. "You ready for this?"

"What are you going to do?" Jodie asked.

"Just watch," Sylar said and put his hand over the pen. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the pen burst into a puddle which started to run down the drain.

Jodie stood still in amazement. "Holy crap, Gabe," she said and reached in the sink to stick a finger in the melted pen. She brought her finger up to her face to examine what was on it. She rubbed the thick liquid between her finger and her thumb. "You melted this."

Sylar shrugged. "I guess so," he said.

"How can you do all of this?" Jodie asked, still amazed.

"I guess…they just come to me," Sylar said and glanced at the clock on the microwave. "I should probably get going. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Jodie smiled and caressed Sylar's face. "Okay," she said and kissed him on the lips. "Call me tomorrow."

"Alright," Sylar said and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at Jodie. He gave her a small smile and thought about when he should tell her about his "job", or if he should even tell her at all. He wondered why she trusted him so much when she shouldn't even be trusting him at all.

_At least I'm not _completely_ lying,_ he thought. _I'm telling her where I'm going, just not what I'm doing._

"What?" Jodie asked, knowing he probably had something to say to her.

Sylar looked at her for a few more seconds then raised his hand and Jodie started to float. She giggled as Sylar made her float over to him. He set her gently in his arms and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Jodie put her arms around his neck and they kissed again. This time with more feeling. Then Sylar set Jodie down very gently and caressed her face.

"I love you," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too," Jodie said as Sylar turned and opened the door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night either. He had to come up with some way to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2: I Knew It

After visiting her for a few minutes the next morning, Sylar walked down to the parking lot of Jodie's apartment complex and got in his car. He sat back for a few minutes to think.

_Take it like a man,_ he told himself. _Tell her to her face. "Jodie, I kill people for their powers…" No, are you kidding?_

Sylar sighed and started the car.

_And I have absolutely no one to talk to about this._

"Perfect," he said aloud in a sarcastic tone. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Mohinder's place.

* * *

Now Sylar stood over Mohinder as he was typing on his laptop.

"What do you think would happen if Sylar had a girlfriend?" Sylar asked.

"Zane, I doubt that anyone in their right mind would ever date a man like Sylar," Mohinder replied.

Sylar didn't say anything for a few seconds as he soaked in Mohinder's insult.

"Well," Sylar said, continuing. "Let's just say that he did. What would he say to his girlfriend if he wanted to tell her about how he murders innocent people?"

Mohinder stopped what he was doing and turned around to give Sylar a weird look.

"I have no idea," he said. "Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Just curious," Sylar replied. Mohinder turned back around and continued what he was doing on the laptop. Sylar sighed again and looked over to his right and saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and looked at it.

"So this is the list," Sylar said to Mohinder.

"Yes," Mohinder said. "What's left of it. And most of these people are missing or dead."

* * *

I'm sure you've seen the rest of what happens here. Mohinder finds out who "Zane" really is and straps him to a chair. Sylar gets loose and attacks Mohinder, then Peter, when he arrives. Mohinder ends up knocking out Sylar and taking Peter to his Mother's house.

* * *

Sylar woke up on Mohinder's floor atop of a bunch of junk that was tossed around during all the attacking. He coughed and rolled over to get on his hands and knees. He noticed the smashed laptop not too far away from him.

"The list…" he said to himself and grabbed the first thing he could reach. This happened to be a long piece of wood; probably from the board on wheels that Mohinder knocked him out with. "No!" he said and smashed the laptop even more. "No!"

He threw the wood to the side and noticed a ripped up piece of paper next to the laptop. He picked it up and read what was on it. He had found the information of Isaac Mendez. Sylar got up off the floor and was about to head out the door to find Isaac, when he saw the list he had been holding earlier, still in the spot he had left it. He picked it up, folded it into fourths, and stuck it in his pocket.

* * *

Back at Jodie's place, she sat on the couch reading a book Sylar had let her borrow when he had first told her about his telekinesis. It was the book by Chandra Suresh that Sylar had become fond of. Jodie concentrated so hard on reading it that she jumped and fell off the couch when a bird hit the window in her living room.

"Jeeze," she said and set the book down on the coffee table. She got up and walked over to the window. The small, brown bird was lying dead on the window sill. Jodie sighed. "Poor thing," she said and opened the window. She looked at the bird for a few seconds, and then carefully picked it up. She closed her eyes and held it in her hands, as if waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, the bird started to twitch. She opened her eyes and looked down at the bird. It was alive. It stretched out a wing and sat in her hand as if it couldn't tell what had just happened. When it didn't fly away, she, very gently, cupped it in her hands so it couldn't and closed her eyes again. The bird was struggling to get out of her grip. When it stopped moving, Jodie opened her eyes and looked at the bird. It was dead. Jodie smiled as she concentrated on what she was doing. She wasn't smiling because she had killed the poor bird. She was smiling because she had just proved something about herself, correct. The bird started to twitch again then slowly stood in her hand. It looked at Jodie then flew away.

Jodie laughed. "I knew it," she said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! It's obviously not done but leave reviews and tell me how you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Life and Death

Weird things had been happening to Jodie earlier than just that moment. This wasn't the first time she experienced this. A few weeks earlier, she had bought a plant for her apartment. As she was bringing it up from her car, it had slowly shriveled up and died. She had set it down on her table to look at it, and figured that she should probably throw it away. She picked it up again and was just about to throw it into the garbage when it regained color, stiffened back up, and came back to life again. This sort of thing had happened to different things, almost every day since it started. She tried not to touch anyone, because she was afraid of what would happen. She couldn't control it. That day with the bird, she had tried, and it worked. After reading Suresh's book, she had assumed that she had the ability to give life or death.

She has heard of Sylar before. She has been told about what he does and how he does it. She just never really saw what he looked like…or so she thought. She never would have guessed that her own boyfriend-that she loved more than anything in the world-would be the great mass murderer she now feared.

As she was just finishing Suresh's book late in the day, she wondered if she should tell Gabriel about her new discovery. Just as that thought popped into her head, her apartment door swung open and in walked an angry, frustrated, but sad looking Gabriel Gray.

_Speak of the devil,_ Jodie thought as she set the book down on the couch and got up. Sylar slammed the door so hard it sounded like a gunshot and Jodie thought it was going to fly off its hinges. She jumped and froze.

"Everything okay?" she asked softly.

Sylar, who was looking down, immediately looked up at her as if he hadn't noticed she was home. Just then, all the anger and frustration disappeared, and a smile formed.

"Everything's fine," he lied as Jodie walked over to him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She did the same as his head rested on hers. He held her close and like he'd never let go.

"You were gone all day," Jodie said with her eyes closed. "Where were you?"

At first he didn't answer, but then he sighed and said, "Just Mohinder's Then I went to see an artist about…his job application."

They finally let go and Sylar stepped back.

"Did you read that book I let you borrow, yet?" he asked.

Jodie shook her head. "Yes," she said, "I finished it today."

Sylar sighed shakily, like he was nervous. "I-I have to tell you something," he said as he gently grabbed her arm and led her to the couch. "You're going to want to sit down."

Jodie slowly sat down on the couch and Sylar sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. He took in a deep breath. Jodie could feel his hands shake.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked everywhere except at her, "You know we've had discussions about Sylar before…" Jodie shook her head. "Well," he paused and looked her straight in the face. "I am Sylar."

There was a long pause when neither of them said anything. Jodie looked surprised then laughed and said, "Good one. You got me there. But you really shouldn't be joking about-"

"I'm not joking," Sylar interrupted. Jodie looked into his eyes and could tell that he really wasn't joking. Just then, she had lost all the color in her face. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm…going to go think this over…" she said, more shocked than she'd ever been in her life. She got up, shaking more than Sylar was, and staggered to the bathroom. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later, Sylar heard her turn on the shower.

He took the part of the list he had taken, out of his pocket and unfolded it. His eyes were immediately drawn to a name on the page that he had circled with blue pen. He sighed, frustrated, and he stuffed the paper back into his pocket. The name he had circled was Jodie's.

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Sylar stood up and took his coat off. He threw it on the couch and walked over to the bathroom Jodie had just entered. He knocked on the door.

"Jodie," he said, listening for any movement. He could hear her heart beating but she didn't seem to be moving. Sylar grabbed the door knob and turned it. He let the door swing open and when he looked inside, he could see the figure of her body through the textured glass door, sitting on the floor of the shower. She was still wearing her jeans and black t-shirt. Sylar walked in and opened the shower door to find Jodie sitting limp-like, completely soaked with her hair in her face. She didn't look up when he entered the shower.

Sylar could care less that he, including his clothes, was getting soaked as well. Without saying anything, he knelt down in front of her and reached over to wipe her hair away from her face. He could tell by her expression that she was trying to hold back tears. Her eyes were closed tight and she was frowning. Sylar hated seeing her like this. He caressed her face and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. As soon as he did, she burst into tears, unable to hold them back any longer.

Jodie wanted to hug him and be held because she loved him more than anything and anyone and just wanted him to tell her, that he being a murderer really _was_ a joke. But at the same time, she wanted to slap him, push him away and yell and scream at him.

"How could you do such a terrible thing?" she squeaked as Sylar pulled away. He looked down, ashamed.

"I just…wanted to feel special," he said. "I wanted to be different."

Jodie shook her head. "They haven't done crap to you!" she yelled, "And you go on and kill one after the other like they're animals to mount on your wall!"

"You don't understand," Sylar said, staying calm.

"Yes I do," she said, leaning against the wall to slide up. When she got to her feet she said, "This is all jealousy and envy." Jodie turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Sylar stood up and followed her. He grabbed two towels off the shelf and gave one to Jodie and wrapped one around his own shoulders. Jodie grabbed the towel from him angrily. "And you can't control it," she finished as she squeezed the water from her hair. She put the towel around herself as she walked out of the bathroom. Sylar dried his hair with the towel and followed Jodie.

"Wait," she said as they walked into the living room. Sylar stopped drying his hair and put the towel back around his shoulders. His hair now stuck out in every direction. "You don't _want_ to control it. Now that you know how to get the powers from these poor people, you think that you don't _have_ to control it!"

Sylar was feeling bad about killing people but he was also getting angry at Jodie for making him feel bad.

"Stop," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Since you know how to feed this urge," Jodie continued to yell at him, "you think that you don't have to control it!"

"Stop!" Sylar yelled again.

"No!" Jodie yelled back at him. She stepped toward him and got in his face. "I thought you were better than this!"

"Shut up!" Sylar yelled, throwing Jodie against the wall with his telekinesis. She cried out from the pain of her head slamming into it. Sylar stuck out his hand at Jodie and she came off the wall and was now in the air, almost touching her ceiling. She kicked and scrambled around in the air.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"Shh!" Sylar said, suddenly pausing. Jodie was quiet but she still kept struggling. Sylar's eyes bolted around the apartment then stopped as if he were listening. Just then, came a knock on the front door. Sylar jumped from the sudden loudness of it, echoing in his head. The sudden noise made him lose his concentration and Jodie dropped to the floor with a thump. Sylar ran over to the door and opened it a couple inches. Outside the door stood a short, bald, man in jeans and a dress shirt.

"Um, is everything okay in there?" he asked suspiciously while trying to peak inside. "I live above you and I heard a lot of yelling."

Sylar smiled. "Oh, everything's fine here," he lied. "I've been hearing that too. It might be coming from the next floor down."

"Oh, okay," the man said. "I'll check down there then. Sorry for bothering you."

Sylar closed the door and just before he turned around, he felt something being pulled out of his pants pocket. He whipped around and saw Jodie standing behind him with the folded piece of paper. She quickly tried to unfold it as Sylar tried to grab it from her. She had gotten it all the way open, when Sylar had it fly out of her hands, and float over her head where she couldn't reach it.

"What is that?" she asked as if it was the phone number of another girl. She jumped to try and get it.

"Why is my name on it?" she yelled.  
Sylar hesitated for a minute.

"You're hiding something from me as well," he said.

* * *

**I had just realized last night that I had made a mistake in Chapter 2. If you're a little confused, I added a few things to the first sentence. Chapter 2 was supposed to take place the morning _after_ chapter 1. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tripping Over the Invisible

"It's the list," Sylar said.

"What list?" Jodie asked, no idea what he was talking about.

"The list Chandra Suresh made," Sylar explained. "He used his formula to find the people who had unique abilities. He made a list of them, but this is only part of it."

Jodie didn't know what to say. Will he kill her now that he knows? Should she deny that she has unique abilities?

_That's it!_ she thought.

"What?" she said as if Sylar was insane. He brought the paper back down and grabbed it. "You think I have unique abilities?"

Sylar shook his head. "Your name is on the list," he said.

"Yeah," Jodie said, "but the list could be wrong."

Sylar thought for a second, and then put the list in his pocket. "You mean you haven't been experiencing anything weird lately?"

Jodie barely shook her head. "No," she said softly.

Sylar scratched his head.

"Well, maybe you haven't figured it out yet," he said.

"Now…" Jodie said, stepping back slowly. "I'm not sure I even want to." She removed her jacket from the coat rack and put it on. "I'm going for a walk." Sylar instinctively stepped away from the door. "And when I get back," Jodie continued. "I don't want to find that you're still here."

Jodie grabbed her bag off the counter, opened the door and walked out. The door slammed shut. Sylar stood still for a second, and then grabbed his coat from off the couch.

_I have to follow her,_ he thought. He had to somehow find out what her ability was. He was sure that the list could not be wrong.

* * *

Blending in with the nightlife of downtown, Jodie walked the streets to clear her head. She couldn't believe what he had told her. And what made it worse was that he now knows something about her ability. If he was absolutely, totally, completely heartless, he would kill the only one he's ever really loved, besides family members, even though he had just murdered his mother. But that was mostly on accident.

Jodie would turn around every once in a while as she walked, thinking that someone was following her. She was always a little paranoid like that but this time she _was_ being followed, by Sylar.

She had gotten to a clearer spot on the sidewalk where no one was really walking. She was walking a couple feet from the side of the buildings and all of a sudden tripped. Being as clumsy as she was, she thought she has just tripped over her own feet. She fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands. She gave a frustrated sigh, and then heard a man's voice say, "Oh shoot, I'm sorry." She felt a hand grab one of her arms and help her to her feet. When she had tripped, no one was really around her so she felt a little confused. She turned to see who it was. She didn't really recognize the man but he looked about in his twenties with brown eyes and super dark brown hair that was just below his ears.

Jodie smiled. "Uhh, thanks," she said to him, "but I don't think I tripped over _you_. I wasn't really near anyone…which is very embarrassing. I think I tripped over myself."

The man laughed. "No one was watching." He stuck out his hand to her. "You are…?"

"Jodie Powell," she said and shook the man's hand.

"Peter Petrelli," he said.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long and that this chapter was very short. I've been very busy lately. More up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6: Like a Sponge?

"You can do _what_?" Jodie asked, surprised as she sat at a small table, across from Peter, in the local diner. They hadn't ordered anything to eat or drink, they just wanted to talk.

"Absorb peoples' abilities," Peter replied quietly as he brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Absorb…like a…sponge?" Jodie guessed.

"Yes," Peter said, smiling. "Exactly."

Jodie laughed slightly. "And how does that work?"

Peter glanced around the room and at the few people who were sitting on the other side of the room. Still smiling, he said, "Well, when ever I meet someone, or are around someone who has an ability, I can do what they can do."

"Cool," Jodie said, looking a little surprised. "Very cool." She then thought of something.

_Oh…crap._

A frown appeared on her face. "So you can do what _I_ can do?"

"Most likely," Peter said. "Speaking of which, when are you going to _tell_ me what it is that you can do?"

Jodie sighed and put her elbows on the table. She covered her face with her hands, and then ran them through her hair. "Well…" she started, not to happy about this. "you can create life…"

"You're acting like that's a bad thing," Peter said and leaned on the table with his arms. "That's great!" He was thinking about all the people that had been murdered by Sylar. He even thought about Simone. If he could find their bodies, maybe he could help them. But then he thought about it and didn't think that it would be possible to help the victims of Sylar since…well, they're brains were removed.

"I wasn't finished," Jodie continued and waited a few seconds. "You can also cause death."

Peter frowned and sat back in his chair.

"I hope you can control these abilities that you absorb," Jodie said and sat back as well. "Because all you have to do with this one, is to touch something." She looked at the clock that was above the front door. It read 10:57. She looked back at Peter who was staring at the table in front of him and biting his bottom lip.

The door of the diner suddenly opened and caught Jodie's attention. It was good thing on her boyfriend's part because if Peter were sitting in Jodie's seat - the one facing the door - he would have freaked out. Sylar had stepped into the diner, but when he noticed Jodie looking at him, he stepped back out.

"Uhh..." Jodie started, thinking quickly, "I…better go. It's getting late." She reached into her bag and took out a pen. She wrote her phone number on the napkin lying on the table in front of her. She slid the napkin over to Peter and said, "Just in case you would like to continue this conversation."

Peter looked at the napkin and said, "Alright, we'll keep in touch."

Throwing her pen back into her bag, she stood up. "It was nice meeting you," she said.

"Same," Peter replied as Jodie started to walk to the door. She stopped and turned around.

"One more thing," she said to Peter, who was still sitting down. Peter turned and looked up at her.

"You haven't met a man named Sylar yet have you?" Jodie asked quietly, thinking that Sylar was probably listening in.

"Yes," Peter said, now looking a little angry. "A few times. He actually tried to kill me today."

"Wow," Jodie said, also getting angry. "I'm really sorry. Be careful and really watch out for him. If he gets either of our abilities, it'll be a lot easier for him to…you know."

She bolted angrily to the door of the diner and stepped out. First, she looked down the street to her right. She saw more of the nightlife but no Sylar. Then she looked to her left, where she had came from when Peter had tripped her. Again, she saw nightlife, but no Sylar. She sighed, frustrated, and started to head home. As she walked down the sidewalk, she stole a glance from everyone she passed, checking to see if any of them were Sylar. After a few minutes, she approached an alleyway, in which she tried to pass quickly. When she passed alleyways, she was always afraid that someone would jump out in front of her and attack her. She took a deep breath then walked quickly passed it. Suddenly she froze, like some kind of force was keeping her from moving. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep walking. She closed her eyes tight, knowing exactly what was happening. Her heart beat quickly.

_Oh no, please no!_

"Why did you lie to me?" a voice from behind her said. Jodie had recognized the voice as Sylar's.

* * *

**More to come! Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Owned

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that question?" Jodie said calmly.

Sylar walked in front of her to look at her face. He sighed. "Yes," he said, "I guess you should be. But what I meant was, why did you tell me that you didn't have a power when you really did?"

Jodie could finally move again and stretched her shoulders back. She looked at her boyfriend blankly, and then continued walking again as Sylar followed. "I _was_ going to tell you, but then you told me that you're really Sylar."

Sylar shook his head. "I understand," he said, looking back to where Jodie had come from. "I see you've met Peter."

Jodie stopped and looked at Sylar angrily. She kind of looked as if she were about to cry, then sighed angrily and slapped Sylar across the face.

"How could you even think of hurting someone like Peter?" Jodie yelled at him. Even though she only knew Peter for about an hour, she knew he was a great guy, and couldn't understand how anyone could hurt him.

Sylar raised his hand and shot it out toward Jodie and she flew against the front of the brick building behind her. No one around them had seemed to notice. Jodie cried out in pain as her head it the brick wall again for the second time that day. Sylar ran up to her and got in her face. His body pressed against hers and she could feel his breath on her face. He was breathing heavily as he said, "I need his ability."

Jodie closed her eyes tight, trying to fight the pain shooting throughout her skull. "Why?" she said hoarsely. "So you can kill more people more easily?"

"You'll never understand what I feel," Sylar told her. "But something happened earlier. I found out that I'm going to kill a lot of people that I'm not planning on killing. Why would I do that?"

Sylar stepped away and let her fall to the ground. She sat limply on the ground for a few seconds, and then got on her hands and knees. She crawled over to Sylar and looked up at him. "Isn't that what you do?" she asked quietly and grabbed both his legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not knowing what kind of serge she was sending thoughout his body. Then he thought about what she had said to Peter. When he was listening in on them, he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying to each other because he was picking up on other voices and sounds. He had only heard a few words then quit because a major headache had started to take over. He had heard the part about Peter's power, and he had heard the part where Peter asked Jodie what she could do. All he got to hear after that was Jodie saying, "death".

He gasped when he figured out what she was trying to do. Just when Sylar was about to fling her off of him, he felt his mind start to drift away, then he felt nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry, the story isn't over yet. **


	8. Chapter 8: He Passed Out?

"Oh my gosh!" said some random person as they walked up to Jodie. She was still on her hands and knees, and Sylar who was lying dead on the ground. "Is he okay?"

Jodie looked up at a woman with long curly blonde hair and who was dressed as if she had just gone clubbing.

"Uh, yeah," Jodie replied. "He…just had a little too much to drink."

"Oh," the woman said and laughed as Jodie stood up. "I've been there."

Jodie wiped her hands on her pants and noticed the woman's shoes. "Um, I know this is a lot to ask…and you're in stilettos," she said, "but could you help me get him in the car? Or are you with someone that could help me?"

"Oh, I could help," the woman said as she reached down and slipped off her shoes. "I've been working out a lot lately. Where's your car?"

Jodie pointed down the side walk. "Down there a ways," she said and stooped down to position her arms under Sylar's shoulders. The woman put her arm through her shoe straps and stooped down to grab Sylar's feet. They hoisted him up and carried them down the sidewalk toward Jodie's car. Once they got to her car, they maneuvered him into the front passenger seat. As the woman stood on the sidewalk, putting her shoes back on, she said,

"He's very handsome. He your boyfriend?"

Jodie took a deep breath as she buckled him in. "Yeah…" she said. "But I have a feeling we're not going to last much longer."

"Oh, that's a shame," the woman said. "He looks like a sweetheart."

Jodie stood back on the sidewalk and closed the car door. "He does, doesn't he..."

"Well," the woman said, "What ever problem's you guys are having, I hope you get to work them out. It was nice meeting you."

"Thanks for the help," Jodie replied as the woman started to walk away.

Jodie walked around to the other side of her car and got in the divers seat.

* * *

After about ten minutes she pulled into the parking lot of Sylar's apartment complex. She parked in the visitors' area and got out her cell phone. She dialed the number of her best friend, Cody. He lived in the apartment next to Sylar and he was the one who introduced him to Jodie.

Someone on the other line had picked up.

"Hey, did I wake you?...good, I need you to help me with something….look out your front window……just come down and help me….okay."

Jodie hung up and got out of the car. She walked over to the other side and opened Sylar's door. After about a minute, Cody came jogging out of the building toward Jodie. He was wearing dark blue sweatpants and no shirt.

"What's up babe?" he asked as he stopped next to her. He and Jodie hugged for a minute then let go. Jodie then reached into Sylar's side and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Help me get him home," Jodie said and positioned her arms so they wrapped around his chest from under _his_ arms. "He…passed out."

Cody walked over and grabbed Sylar's legs. They walked up to his apartment and Jodie unlocked the door. Sylar had given her a key when they had first gotten together. The two best friends walked Sylar into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Jodie sat on the bed next to him and Cody lightly massaged her shoulders.

"Well," he said, "I'm really tired but if you want me to stay with him then I will."  
"Oh, no," Jodie said, "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll stay with him."

"Uh huh," Cody said smiling and winked. "Alright, Good night," he said and headed out into the living room. When Jodie heard the door slam, she breathed out the long breath she felt she was holding in. She sat there and stared at him. She couldn't believe she had killed him. She leaned over and stroked his hair and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She had to make a decision whether to keep him dead for the sake of thousands of people or to give him another chance as the only man she's ever really loved.

She walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch as she started to cry uncontrollably. After a while, she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter up very soon! Sorry if this one was boring.**


	9. Chapter 9: Before You Leave,

The next morning at about 11:30, Jodie woke to three heavy knocks on Sylar's door. She sat up on the couch and stretched as she yawned. She scratched her head through her brown, bed head hair with one hand as she rubbed her make-up smeared face with her other hand. She got up off the couch and walked about half way to the door when she turned to look down the hall. At the end of the hall, was Sylar's bedroom. The door was open and she could still see him lying on the bed.

Three more heavy knocks came on the door. "Gabriel Gray?" A man's voice said. "NYPD open up."

Jodie almost choked on her own saliva when she heard those words. She bolted down the hall, shut Sylar's bedroom door, then ran back to front door. She unlocked the three locks on the door then opened it. In the doorway was a tall man in casual clothes with dark hair. Standing behind him, was another man, also in casual clothes, but with light hair.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am," the dark haired man said, showing his badge and noticing Jodie's tired look. "But does a Gabriel Gray live here?"

"Uhh, yeah," Jodie said as the man put away his badge, "but he's not home right now. Is something wrong?"

The man with light hair stepped up beside the other man and showed Jodie a picture of a woman lying in a pool of blood with a pair of scissors through her chest.

"Do you recognize this woman?" the dark haired man said.

Jodie's heart stopped when she _did_ recognize the woman in the picture. She covered her mouth with her right hand and tried not to cry.

"Yeah…" she said in a whisper. Her eyes started to fill with tears again. "That's Gabriel's mom. Was she murdered?"

"That's what we're thinking," said the man with light hair, finally deciding to talk. "We would like to ask Mr. Gray a few questions. Do you know where he is?"

Jodie shook her head. "No," she said. She wondered who in the world would want to murder Gabriel's mother. Then she got another thought. Who in the world would want to murder Peter Petrelli (when she thought no one would)?_ Sylar._

She looked at the picture more closely. The top of her head was still attached. Jodie got confused. She didn't understand why Sylar would kill someone who didn't have any unique abilities. Jodie started to feel dizzy when she thought of something else. She remembered him telling her, "I found out that I'm going to kill a lot of people that I'm not planning on killing." She thought that maybe his mom was one of them.

"Alright," said the dark haired cop, pulling a card out of his pocket. He gave it to Jodie. "Have him give me a call when he gets home."

Jodie took the card and nodded slightly. The cops walked away and she closed the door and locked it. She paused, shaking, as she stared at the officer's business card. She angrily threw the card onto the small table against the wall, next to the door. She ran down the hall and flung open the door to Sylar's bedroom. The door flung backwards and hit the wall it was attached to, creating a loud _bang_. Jodie stood in the door way and stared at Sylar lying dead on his bed. He was extremely pale and someone who didn't know he was already dead, would have no problem telling that he was. With tears streaming down her face, Jodie tried not to start balling. She walked slowly over to the side of the bed and dug her hand into Sylar's chest. Sylar then coughed slightly and opened his eyes, blinking multiple times. He could barely move because his blood was just starting to circulate again.

"Ohh…" Sylar moaned as, to him, the room seemed to spin. He closed his eyes tight, feeling extremely dizzy. "What the hell…what's going on?"

"Your blood settled," Jodie said calmly and quietly. "Give it a few minutes to circulate."

Sylar opened his eyes. "You did it, didn't you…?"

"Do what…?" Jodie said "save your ass by telling the cops that showed up that you weren't home? Yeah, I did."

"No," Sylar said and sat up yelling, "You killed me!" Sylar had to immediately fall back down to the pillow from the unbearable dizziness.

"Yeah," Jodie agreed "and you're lucky I didn't keep you that way."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, then Jodie exclaimed, "You killed your mother?!"

"What?" Sylar asked as if he didn't hear her.

"Why?"

"It – it was an accident, I swear." Sylar's eyes were starting to tear up, just thinking about how he had gotten upset with his mother the night before.

Jodie sighed. "I can't take this anymore, Gabriel!" she yelled and walked to the doorway. She turned to look at Sylar one more time. "Where's the Gabriel that I fell in love with? I want him back, but he's turned into someone else named Sylar. I don't like Sylar very much and I doubt that he'll ever be my Gabriel again." Jodie could feel her hazel eyes tearing up yet again. "I'm going to leave your apartment, get you some help, and I expect never to hear from you again."

When Jodie had first started to date Gabriel she had never thought in a million years that those words would ever cross her mind.

She looked down at her feet, and then walked out of the room. When she entered the living room, she grabbed her jacket off the couch. She was about to head toward the door but turned around instead to take one last look at the apartment. When she turned around, she met face to face with Sylar, tears still in his eyes.

"Did you bring anyone else with you?" he asked. Jodie seemed confused.

_Why would he ask something like that at a time like this?_ she thought.

She gave him a weird look. "Uh, no." she said. "Why?"

"There are three different heartbeats in this room," Sylar explained, glancing around the living room.

Jodie thought for a second then felt a little panicked as a thought popped into her head.

_Oh shit…_

She felt her stomach with one hand.

"They sound familiar," Sylar said. "I know this heartbeat."

Jodie took in a sigh of relief. She took what he had said the wrong way and thought that she might have, somehow, gotten pregnant.

Sylar looked at Jodie. "Who'd you bring into my house?" he asked.

"No one," she replied "What the heck are you talking about. Why would I bring someone here?"

Jodie began to walk to the door again but was stopped and being dragged backwards. She then flipped from over the back of the couch and landed on the soft cushions of the seat. Sylar walked over to her and stood next to her as she struggled to get up.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Sylar crawled on the couch and positioned himself so he was kneeling over her. He bent over her and held himself up by putting one of his hands on the cushion next to each side of her head. Jodie froze; this time on her own. Sylar's face got close to hers and they looked into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Sylar kissed her passionately on the lips. Jodie allowed him to give her one last kiss. She would miss him but she had to tell herself that she wouldn't. Then Sylar quickly pulled away and straightened up again.

"Before you leave," he said, "I'm going to need something from you."

He glanced at Jodie's forehead and pointed his index finger at it. Jodie took in a deep breath, realizing what he was going to do. She didn't bother trying to push him off because she knew he had her held down good. She closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for major pain. Just then, something unexpected happened. Sylar flew off the couch and into the wall on the other side of the living room, this time, slamming _his_ head into the wall. He fell to the ground and seemed to be knocked out cold.

Jodie opened her eyes and shakily, rolled herself off the couch. Suddenly, Peter Petrelli stood in front of her. She looked up at him then jumped to her feet. She hugged Peter and he hugged back. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

Jodie shook her head. "Yeah, but we have to get out of here." Jodie paused. "You were the other heartbeat…"

Peter nodded.

"How'd you get in here?" Jodie asked.

"I followed the Police here," he said. "Long story."

Peter grabbed Jodie's arm and they walked to the door.

"You know that you're probably going to have to change your identity now, right?"

"Yes," she said, "I probably will."

* * *

**This will probably be the last chapter of this story. I'd like to thank all the loyal fans who have stuck with me through this! I really apreaciate your support! _Sequel now up The Girlfriend: Five Years Gone._**


End file.
